


Хитиновый покров

by Sornyack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dark Magic, Fantasizing, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sornyack/pseuds/Sornyack
Summary: Перед глазами у Эрена возникает извечно хмурое лицо Ривая на фоне многочисленной толпы, он говорил, своим бесцветным голосом, преподавательски наставляя, что только двое из шести охотников остаются в живых.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	Хитиновый покров

Неприятный, морозный ветер, что стягивал и сушил открытые участки кожи и покрасневшие, льдисто холодные пальцы рук до боли в запястьях сжимали заношенный, колючий шарф. Эрен замер тенью, утопая в льющемся свете ярко-розовой, неоновой вывески бара.

Не утихающая, беспочвенная тревога оглушала, отдаваясь в ушах отвратительным звоном, что не умолкал все это время пока он стоял здесь, в тени безликого здания.

На улице — никого. Только нечисть, что притаилась в густой, едва ли не осязаемой тьме, ночного города. И в переулке через дорогу, с одной единственной мерцающей гирляндой на всю улицу откуда веяло замогильным фырканьем и тихое шуршание пушистого снега под скребущими лапами с когтями. Легенды и страшные сказки оживут в рождественскую ночь.

Холод, что заполнял собой пустынные улицы и ветер, что завывал мучительным воем в мертвом безмолвие. Духи и демоны, древние боги восставшие под покровом ночи, адские создания, все они, — недовольно булькают под чужими, запертыми окнами, мерзко царапая крючковатыми когтями по стеклу. И Крампус, что дремал все это время, пока дети мирно спали, ополчиться распространять и вселять страх в невинные сердца…

Эрен жмурится, гневно стискивая холодные пальцы, приводя разум в порядок.

_— Ты пугаешься возникшими образами в твоей голове, когда мозг с особой изощренностью рисует на радость твоему воображению жутких чудовищ, демонов, ктулуху и кракенов. Пока настоящие монстры шныряют вдоль улиц. — Ривай говорит тихо, так чтобы только Эрен слышал его слова, — Эта та старушка, что сейчас мило тебе улыбнулась,— пауза, — вон тот карапуз — Аккерман кивает в сторону ребенка, что хватался за подол платья матери, безумно рыдая, — или тот персонаж, что стоял рядом с тобой на остановке, хихикая и подколупывая свои пальцы, — все они, големы твоих оживших кошмаров, они скрывают под чужими личинами теряясь на всеобщей безумной пляске._

Сердце неприятно сжимается, глухим звуком отдаваясь в груди, когда перед глазами у Эрена возникает извечно хмурое лицо Ривая на фоне многочисленной толпы, он говорил, своим бесцветным голосом, преподавательски наставляя, что только двое из шести охотников остаются в живых.

Облачко пара вырывается изо рта, когда Эрен особенно громко выдыхает, ежась под кусачим потоком ветра. Он не уверен, сколько времени прошло, с тех пор как, Ривай оставил его здесь, морозить свои булки сторожа как какая-нибудь псина, вход в сомнительное заведение. Где царицей всего шествия являлась атмосфера в сранину ужратых потных тел, дешевого виски и отвратительной музыки, что играла на фоне.

_— Я не совсем понимаю, сэр. — Эрен нервно оглядывается, встречаясь взглядом с оскалившейся в гнилом оскале, старушкой, что неестественно изогнулась в шее._

_Юноша испуганно распахнул глаза, поспешно отворачиваясь._

_Что за херня..?_

_— Мне, что, требуется разжевывать тебе каждое гребанное, сказанное мною слово, Йегер? — Леви устало вздыхает, его изрядно утомил этот разговор, — Это вне нашей компетенции. — Эрен поспешно ступает за ускорившимся шагом Ривая, неосознанно кивая на каждое его слово._

_— Пусть за этими мутировавшими кусаками прогнившего мяса гоняется Ханджи со своим отрядом фанатиков_

На губах металлический привкус крови, дрожащие руки искусанные морозным ветром и унылый взгляд скользивший по падающим снежинкам. В голове у Эрена проносятся миллионы мыслей и он лишь уныло прикрывает веки, пряча заледеневшие кисти рук в карманы пальто. Мобильник в кармане издает предсмертный звон, отключаясь, Эрен удрученно выдыхает, топчась на месте, ну что за невезуха.

И когда Ривай выходит из дверей бара, Йегер весь нахохлившись подобно воробью, недовольно стреляет своими глазищами из своего импровизированного укрытия.

Ривай выпускает вслед за собой наружу мягкий приглушенный свет, с разнившимся пьяным гоготом. Он громко стукает металлическими дверями об створки, щуря глаза в поисках своего навязанного на это дело напарника. А находя, довольно хмыкает вызывая в теле пацана стаю мурашек, от чего Йегер только дергает плечами неловко скосив глаза в сторону, а мусорные урны всегда были такими интересными? Ривай не обращая внимания на странности парня, начинает в спешке стягивать усеянный черными пайетками пиджак с плеч, хмуря брови. — Вот же ублюдки…

Эрен навострил уши, шаркая ногой по усеянному снегом тротуару, тихо спрашивая, — Как все прошло..?

Ривай замирает, вскидывая на пацана недовольный взгляд, слишком много вопросов, но он молчит и только, впихивает в его руки пиджак, что все это время мозолил глаза, а потом говорит, удивляясь самому себе, — _Отвратительно._ Эти пьяные ни на что не годные свиньи, не в состоянии и слова прогавкать.

_— Тогда… — Эрен задумчиво прикусил губу, поудобнее усаживаясь за столом напротив Ривая, — За кем охотимся мы, сэр?_

_Э_ _рен ждал возможности спросить, но всю дорогу до чайной, до любимой чайной Ривая, он не произнес и слова, Ривай кидал гневные взгляды каждый раз, когда Эрен открывал рот в попытках задать очередной вопрос, пресекая этим все побочные разговоры._

_— То есть, — Ривай понижает голос, тряхнув головой, — Охотник на монстров тебе ни о чем не говорит?_

_— Да ты тупее чем я думал._

Эрен молчит, недовольно поджимая губы, что происходит? Он рассерженно щурит раскосые глаза и калейдоскоп эмоций проносится на его лице. Он чувствует, колкими иголками, что проникают под тонкую кожу, как его дурят.

— За чем, черт, возьми мы охотимся? — недоброе пламя зажглось в глубине его глаз, он вскидывает голову в упор смотря на Ривая, фигура которого едва ли не подсвечивалась в свете фонарного столба.

Ривай не меняясь в лице, растягивая губы в саркастичной улыбке, совсем не удивляясь бестактностью пацана, — Не догадался?

— Разочаровываешь, Йегер.

— Но как я должен понять? — у Эрена от возмущения в груди сперло так, что не выдохнуть и он не сразу продолжил, — Если вы не посвящаете меня в ключевые моменты…

— Ты ищейка, Эрен, охотник — если тебе угодно, — Ривай отступает в тень, бросая ничего не значащие взгляды, — Ты должен анализировать и пользоваться, хоть иногда той штуковиной что бултыхается в твоей черепушке.

***

Чай давно остыл, покрывая разводами белую чашку. А едва ли не осязаемая тишина что скалит зубы в желании поглотить, разрывалась каждый раз, через чур громким шуршанием бумаг.

Леви делает неспешный глоток остывшего чая, на мгновенье сжимая в руках кусок бумаги, оставляя не красивую вмятину, морщится, — Черт.

Он закрывает глаза, ощущая тяжелый взгляд, что скользил вдоль лица, шеи, плеч, а затем утопает в ногах скрытых за невысоким столом, исчезая. Леви молчит, зарываясь холодными пальцами в темные волосы, оттягивая, до боли сжимая пряди, приводя разум в порядок. Не помогает. Хочется поцеловать, нагнуть и вылизать непокорный рот хозяина столь наглого взгляда, а Эрен совсем не пугается, что его могут поймать, он будто только этого и ждет. Что происходит? Леви жмурится, а потом оттягивает ворот, распахивая глаза, встречаясь с потемневшими глазами Эрена.

Щурится, неловко улыбаясь, Эрен склоняет голову, пряча глаза за отросшей челкой, пойманный на месте преступления. Он подходит к столу, стараясь не смотреть на капитана, берет белую чашку в руки, тараторит что-то про свежий чай и треснувший фарфор, а затем быстро скрывается за тяжелыми дверями кабинета, оставляя Леви наедине с разъедающими его мыслями.

И правда, чашка, что была в руках Леви пошла мелкими трещинами…

— Откуда по-твоему повылазили все эти мерзкие уродцы? — Ривай вдруг задает вопрос, когда Эрен тихо прошмыгивает в его кабинет с чашкой чая, он не отрывает глаз от отчетов, вдыхая приятный аромат свежезаваренной мяты.

— С зоны, сэр, — незамедлительно отрапортовал Эрен, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только, не на напряженное лицо своего начальника, ставя фарфоровую на замену старой, чашку на полированный стол, на мгновенье соприкасаясь руками с капитаном, он густо краснеет поспешно отстраняясь. Уголок губ Леви дергается в немой улыбке, ну что за повадки дамочки на выданье?

Внимание возвращается к отчетам и от всей этой бумажной волокиты Аккермана тянуло блевать, но он только хмурит брови, отбрасывая в сторону очередной исписанный кривым почерком кусок бумаги, не поднимая глаз на Эрена, что стоял напротив его стола.

У Эрена в ушах лихорадочно стучало, он громко сглатывает, не до конца понимая что происходит с его телом.

— В ходе засекреченных экспериментов, кхм — Эрен запинается, продолжая, он неловко тряхнув головой и Леви уверен, что на щеках пацана проявился румянец, — Произошла…

— Можешь не продолжать. — Ривай вскидывает голову, вглядываясь в упрямое лицо напротив. Симпатичная мордашка ничего не скажешь.

Эрен резко опустил голову, смутившись, а потом неопределенно кивнул чему-то в своей голове, он поднял голову, задирая нос кверху, жмуря глаза, эх, была не была.

Шаг, шаг, еще один. Подошва неприятно скрипит каждый раз, соприкасаясь с поверхностью пола.

Леви откидывается на спинку стула, отбрасывая очередной отчет в сторону, скрещивая руки перед собой, наблюдая. _Ожидая._

И когда Эрен останавливается всего в нескольких дюймах от сидящего Леви, что с любопытством следил за каждым его шагом, он резко наклоняется, прижимаясь сухими губами к губам капитана. А затем Йегер так же резко отстраняется, его лицо покрывается красными пятнами, он делает судорожный вдох, а потом едва ли не уносится из кабинета.

Эрен громко дышал, прислонившись лбом к холодной стене, сжимая и разжимая пальцы от бессилия, чертчертчерт.. Что он натворил? Ему как никогда захотелось приложится головой об каменную стенку, чтобы до боли, до вспыхнувших звезд перед глазами и яркой, густой крови.

_Кажется, я сел на рейс «Трост — ад» первым же классом._

_Это конец?_


End file.
